


In the Pursuit of Happiness

by igirlapplerocks



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igirlapplerocks/pseuds/igirlapplerocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Continental Congress must decide who should write the Declaration of Independence.  Thomas Jefferson realizes he has feelings for John Adams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas was in a cloud of lust and ecstasy. It was hard for him to believe that just a short time ago he was only a quiet lawyer from Virginia. It all started when he went to the second Continental Congress when John Adams, the man who was currently beside him, sent him significant glances that at first went unrequited. Over time he started to glance back and wonder "what if?" Although to many John would not be considered the most attractive man, when Thomas looked at him all he saw his confidence and intelligence that, to him, made John the sexiest man in the colonies.

It was when Thomas was selected to write the Declaration of Independence that those glances full of hope, lust, and fear of that lust, were acted upon. The two of them walked out of the assembly room where they had just finished a day of meetings. John led him though the gorgeous powder blue arches that leads to a small dark room at the end of the foyer.

When John asked Thomas to write the declaration Thomas replied, "I will not, you should do it."

"You ought to do it."

"I will not,"

"Why?"

"Reasons enough," John replied curtly.

"What can be your reasons?"

"First, you are a Virginian, and a Virginian ought to appear at the head of business. Reason second, I am obnoxious, suspected, and unpopular. You are much otherwise. Reason third, you can write ten times better then I can."

"Why do you say such things about yourself? Just because you are passionate does not mean you are obnoxious, and your writing is extraordinary."

They looked at each other again, wanting nothing more then to have the other right there on the floor, yet to afraid of what might become of it. What would the other delegates think? What of their wives?

The tension was finally ended when John said, "To hell with it!"

John then grabbed Thomas and pushed him up against the wall kissing him passionately. Thomas was stunned and at first wanted nothing more then to get away, but then he felt something he had never felt before. Such an intense wave of pleasure washed over him and washed away any doubt Thomas had in his mind. At this moment he wanted nothing more then to undress that man and do God knows what.

Thomas then began to explore John's body, running his hands along his back. His hands then made their way lower and lower, eventually reaching his luscious ass. Thomas grabbed that ass hard thrusting the two of them even closer together. John was a little more adventurous with his hands. He caressed Thomas's long and lean frame until reaching his quite sizeable cock. Thomas too let out a moan; he wanted so desperately for him and John to have sex right now on the floor. To rebel against the values they had been forced to accept in the same building they were planning the rebellion against Great Britain. However, they did not because suddenly John pulled away.

"Vary well, when you have drawn it up, we will have a meeting."

John then straightened his coat, walked though the powder blue arch, and out of Pennsylvania State House. This left Thomas against the wall crippled with sexual frustration and longing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Thomas meet to discuss the first draft of the Declaration of Independence. Then they get sidetracked.

After the abrupt ending of Thomas's last encounter with John, Thomas poured all of his energy into finishing the first draft of the declaration. He knew this would be one of the most important document in world history, but all he could think about was John's perfect ass and the way his skillful hands massaged his hardening cock.

“I have to finish this quickly,” Thomas thought, “Or I will surely explode!”

Thomas did eventually finish writhing the Declaration of Independence and, upon finishing, went to the Pennsylvania State Legislature to meet with John about it.

Thomas was hopping the two of them would immediately pick up where they left off. However, John enjoyed watching Thomas deal with his sexual frustration too much to give it up right away.

“Good morning Mr. Jefferson, I see you have your draft of the declaration.” John said cordially, “Just put it on the table over there and let's get to work.”

Thomas, although confused by John's formality, obliged.

“Now,” John said as he bent over the table with his ass, the very part of his body that had been the subject of Thomas's dreams over the past few weeks, pointing right at Thomas. “I think this word doesn't properly convey the tone...”

Thomas had stopped listening all he could think about where all of the things he would do to that butt, and all of the things he wanted John to do to his…

He realized he got a bit carried away when John said, “Mr. Jefferson, are you listening to me? Come over here and look at the errors in this paper!”

Thomas then looked down at his pants and saw that his penis was quite a few sizes larger than it had been a few minutes ago.

“Umm, Mr. Adams, could I not look at the errors from this part of the table...It would be much more convenient for me to do so-”

“Oh Thomas you naughty boy, I know you are currently hiding an erect penis under the table. Now get over here so I can do something about it.”

Relieved and excited, Thomas rushed over to John and started kissing John on his face and neck. They both then started frantically undressing each other.

“What is the purpose of all of these layers?” Jefferson thought to himself as he stripped John of his first layer of clothing.

When the two of them were undressed John reached for the olive oil and ordered, “Thomas show me that perky ass of yours so we can peruse some happiness.”

Thomas obliged and bent over, trembling mildly, he had never been with a man before and was a mix of terrified and excited about it.

"Don't worry Thomas, I'll be gentle." John said as he placed gentle kisses all the way down Thomas's back. The kisses put Thomas at ease.

"Are you ready?" John whispered in Thomas's ear while slathering his dick with olive oil.

"Oh God yes!" Thomas half spoke half moaned.

John then proceeded to ease his cock in and out of Thomas causing Thomas to moan "Oh, John" with great frequency.

When Thomas became more comfortable with John being inside him he demanded, "Harder John! Harder!"

"As you wish." John replied with a grin.

John then thrust his entire penis in and out of Thomas repeatedly with great force.

"John you wonderful dirty man!"

"Oh Thomas, you beautiful son of a bitch!" John cried out in pleasure.

John's hand then wandered to Thomas's cock and began to stroke it.

"Oh God yes!" Thomas screamed much louder than he intended. What if others in the building heard? At the thought Thomas covered his mouth in panic.

"Don't worry my sweet we're all alone. No one can hear you scream Mr. Jefferson." John reassured.

At that moment Thomas was no longer the shy lawyer from Virginia.

"Good, Mr. Adams, then fill me up. Or is this all you've got?"

"Oh, Mr. Jefferson, I didn't know you could talk dirty…I like it."

"Fill me up Mr. Adams." Thomas demanded.

"Then take it!" John screamed as he came hard into Thomas.

"Yes! Oh, Mr. Adams!" Thomas panted, "This was the best fuck I've ever had."

"You weren't so bad yourself." John said before smacking Thomas's ass. "Now, we're never going to be rid of Britain if we don't get this damned document finished."


End file.
